doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erster Doctor
thumb|200px|Der Doctor und Susan Der erste Doctor wirkte in der Serie Doctor Who von 1963 bis 1966. Er nannte sich selbst die "originale" Version des Doctors (The Five Doctors). Äußere Erscheinung Der erste Doctor ist der Doctor mit der ältesten Erscheinung. Er hat graues, langes, nach hinten gekämmtes Haar. Er trägt Kleidung, die man historisch in die Zeit König Edwards einordnen könnte. Unter der schwarzen Überkleidung trägt er ein weißes Hemd. Dazu hat er einen hölzernen Gehstock mit gedrehtem Griff. Charakterisierung Der erste Doctor hat mitunter äußerst rücksichtslose Charakterzüge, wenn es darum geht, seine Ziele zu erreichen. In bestimmten Situationen lügt er durchaus - so behauptet er beispielsweise in der Episode The Chase, er habe die TARDIS gebaut, später stellt sich jedoch heraus, er hat sie gestohlen (The War Games) - , manipuliert sein Schiff, um seinem Forscherdrang nachgehen zu können (in The Daleks), in der Folge The Edge of Destruction will er sogar Ian und Barbara aufgrund falscher Verdächtigungen mitten im Weltraum aus der TARDIS werfen, obwohl sie das nicht überleben würden. Es fällt ihm schwer zuzugeben, wenn er etwas nicht weiß oder das er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er empfindet sich als jedem anderen in der Intelligenz überlegen und ist anfällig dafür Kritik an denjenigen zu äußern, die naiver oder primitiver sind als er. Allerdings besitzt er Mitgefühl, Wärme und Witz, die sich gut zu seiner egozentrischen Natur machen. Ursprünglich ist er eine sehr schwierige und griesgrämige Person, taut aber im Laufe der Serie auf und wird gütiger und netter. Seine fröhlicheren und netteren Charakteristiken bringen ihn oft dazu das Gefolge von Begleitern zu erwerben, um sie durch die vierte Dimension zu leiten und ihnen die Wunder des Universums und deren Schattenseiten zu zeigen. Beziehungen thumb|200px|left Eine sehr enge emotionale Beziehung hat er zu seiner Enkelin Susan, die ihn begleitet. Als er jedoch merkt, dass sie sich nach einem Heim sehnt und verliebt ist, lässt er sie schweren Herzens auf der Erde zurück. (The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Mit der Zeit hat er verschiedene menschliche Begleiter, die er teilweise recht grob und abweisend behandelt. Anfangs verhält er sich ihnen gegenüber mürrisch und misstrauisch. Erst nach einiger Zeit beginnt er, seinen menschlichen Begleitern zu vertrauen. Schließlich genießt er ihre Gegenwart sogar so sehr, dass er sie nur sehr widerwillig und traurig gehen lässt, auch wenn es zu ihrem eigenen Besten ist. So wird mit der Zeit sein zwiespältiger Charakter zu einer fürsorglichen, großväterlichen Person, die Kinder liebt. In der Episode The Aztecs kommt es zu einer romantischen Annäherung an Cameca, eine aztekische Frau, die ihm und seinen Begleitern hilft, diesen Ort und ihre Zeit zu verlassen. Interessen Nur einmal sieht man ihn Pfeife rauchen (in An Unearthly Child). Seine favorisierte Periode in der Menschheitsgeschichte ist das 18. Jahrhundert, genauer die Zeit der Französischen Revolution (Susan erwähnt dies in The Reign of Terror). Chronologie der Abenteuer des Ersten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Ersten Doctors Beginnend nach seiner Flucht vom Planeten Gallifrey in einer gestohlenen TARDIS (The Beginning), beruhen seine Reisen durch Raum und Zeit meistens auf Zufall, aufgrund von fehlerhaften Komponenten der veraltetenTARDIS. Anfangs reist er nur mit seiner Enkeltochter Susan. Gemeinsam erleben sie viele Abenteuer - ausschließlich in Romanen, Kurzgeschichten und Hörspiel-Produktionen -, bevor sie sich dazu entschließen, eine Zeit lang auf der Erde zu leben. Sie machen Halt im Jahr 1963 in London, wo Susan die Coal Hill School besucht. Der Doctor sieht sich gezwungen, die Erde zu verlassen, da die Lehrer Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright Susan zur TARDIS folgen, um den Doctor und Susan nicht an die Polizei zu verraten, muss er sie kidnappen und auf seine Reisen mitnehmen (An Unearthly Child). thumb|250px|left|Erste Begegnung des Doctors mit den Dalek Gemeinsam mit Susan, Barbara und Ian begegnet der Doctor erstmals den Daleks, die sich im Laufe seines langen Lebens als die gefährlichsten und hartnäckigsten Feinde erweisen werden (The Daleks). Nach vielen Reisen mit seiner Enkelin verabschiedet er sich von Susan, damit sie ein schöneres Leben mit einem jungen Mann leben kann, in den sie sich verliebt hat (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). Nach dem Abschied reist der Doctor mit Ian und Barbara weiter, bis sie auf dem Planeten Dido landen, den er bereits zuvor schon einmal besucht hatte. Dort schließt sich der TARDIS-Crew eine neue Begleiterin an: Vicki. Sie erinnert ihn an Susan und er sieht sie als Ersatz an, besonders, als sich auch Ian und Barbara dazu entschließen, die gemeinsamen Reisen zu beenden. Nach einer erneuten Konfrontation mit den Daleks, benutzt der Doctor eine Dalek-Zeitschiff, um Ian und Barbara zurück in ihre Zeit zu bringen, was mit seiner TARDIS zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich ist (The Chase). Kurz nach der Ablieferung von Ian und Barbara bekommt er einen neuen Begleiter: Steven Taylor. Mit ihm hat der Doctor eine nicht ganz so gute Beziehung. Vicki verlässt die TARDIS ebenfalls nachdem sie einen Freund gefunden hat, in den sie sich verliebt. Steven wird danach dem Doctor gegenüber beißend und schuldigt ihn für mehrere Tote (Sara Kingdom und Katarina) während ihren Reisen an, jedoch vergibt er ihm später. Seine nächste Begleiterin ist Dodo Chaplet. Steven entscheidet sich später dafür auf einem Planeten zu bleiben, um dort eine Zivilisation aufzubauen. Dodo wird verletzt und will zurück Zuhause in ihre Zeit. Kurz vor dem Kampf gegen die Cybermen auf Mondas in Antarctica bekommt der Doctor zwei neue Begleiter, Ben Jackson und Polly Wright, gegenüber den beiden verhält er sich freundlicher. Er hofft, das sie ihn nicht verlassen, wie es Steven getan hat. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Cybermen muss der Doktor in seine zweite Inkarnation regenerieren, da Mondas ihm die meiste Energie entzogen hat. Zeitreisen des Ersten Doctors siehe Bekannte Zeitreisen des Ersten Doctors Begleiter des Ersten Doctors Regeneration thumb|right|335px In der Episode The Tenth Planet bekommt es der Doctor erstmals mit den Cybermen zu tun. Als sich eine Flotte der Cybermen auf die Erde zu bewegt, erleidet der Doctor einen Schwächeanfall. Er erholt sich zwar wieder etwas, doch nachdem die unmittelbare Bedrohung durch die Cybermen abgewendet werden konnte, bricht er in der TARDIS zusammen. Dort setzt dann vor den erstaunten Augen seiner Begleiter Polly Wright und Ben Jackson erstmals die Regeneration zum Zweiten Doctor ein. Trivia * Der erste Doctor gilt als eine der am meisten mit verschiedenen Schauspielern verkörperten Inkarnationen des Doctors. ** Unter anderem hat Richard Hurndall den damals bereits verstorbenen William Hartnell im Jubiläumsspecial The Five Doctors ersetzt, David Bradley im Doku-Spielfilm "An Adventure in Space and Time" Hartnell selbst verkörpert und Geoffrey Bayldon im Hörspiel-Format eine alternative Version des ersten Doctors darstellen dürfen. * In den Comics zu dem Shooter Team Fortress 2 taucht der Charakter Gray Mann auf, dessen Frisur in späteren Darstellungen der Frisur der ersten Inkarnation des Doctors stark ähnelt. Galerie FIRST.png|Der erste Doctor William Hartnell (mitte), der The Five Doctors-Ersatz Richard Hurndall (rechts) und der Hartnell Darsteller David Bradley (links) Young_First_Doctor.jpg|Der junge Erste Doctor First_Doctor_leaves_Gallifrey.jpg|Der Erste Doctor verlässt Gallifrey mit Susan First_Doctor_steals_time_capsule.jpg|Der Doctor stielt die TARDIS (The Name of the Doctor) Urrozdinee-0.jpg|Der Erste Doctor auf Urrozdinee The_Daleks.jpg|Die Daleks The_point_of_disintegration.....jpg|Der Doctor in The Edge of Destruction Marco_Polo.jpg|Der Doctor in Marco Polo The_Keys_of_Marinus.jpg|Der Doctor in The Keys of Marinus First_Doctor_Cameca.jpg|Der Doctor und Cameca OneThinks2.jpg|Der Doctor denkt nach OneLooksLeftROT.jpg|Der Doctor ins ein Fan der Französischen Revolution 1_2_and_3_together.JPG|Die ersten 3 Doctoren William_hartnell_farewell.jpg|Der Doctor sagt tschüss zu Susan VickiJoinsOne.jpg|Vicki Begleitet den Doctor The_Romans.jpg|Der Doctor in The Romans The_Animus.jpg|Der Doctor beim Animus 1st_Doctor_and_companions.jpg|Der Doctor und seine Begleiter The_Cursade.jpg|Der Doctor in The Crusade First_Doctor_is_sneaky.jpg|Der Erste Doctor versteckt sich Hartnell_1_(Three...).jpg|Der Doctor in The Three Doctors HurndallScowl.jpg|Der Doctor in The Five Doctors First_Doctor_the_Moment.jpg|Der Doctor in The Day of the Doctor Ordeals_of_disaster.jpg|Der Doctor hat eine Ahnung Santa_Who.jpg|Der Doctor und der Weihnachtsmann ZooDidus.jpg|Der Doctor im Zoo Doctor_departing_Ben_Polly.jpg|Der Doctor "fährt" mit Polly und Ben los First_Doctor_regenrates.jpg|Der Erste Doctor Regeneriert 1st_doctor_as_President.jpg|Der Erste Doctor als Präsident Accusation.jpg|Der Erste Doctor beschuldigt Ian und Barabara wegen Sabotage Duel!.jpg|Der Doctor duelliert Doctor_smoking_.jpg|Der Erste Doctor raucht HartnellCapeFactual.jpg|Der Doctor im Cape Roman_Hartnell.jpg|Der Doctor als Römer en:First Doctor es:Primer Doctor it:Primo Dottore pt:Primeiro Doctor cy:Doctor Cyntaf nl:Eerste Doctor bg:Първият Доктор he:הדוקטור הראשון ro:Primul Doctor ru:Первый Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Bewohner von Gallifrey Kategorie:Diebe Kategorie:Erster Doctor Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben